


álöltözet

by Just_Julia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DDR, F/F, Historical Hetalia, it's set vaguely in the DDR but it's just windowdressing, lesbian pruhun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Julia/pseuds/Just_Julia
Summary: Erzsébet and Julia are planning a heist, smuggling in goods from beyond the iron curtain. but julia will need a better disguise than that. What happens next might make you drop your pickle.
Relationships: Hungary & Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Female Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), PruHun - Relationship, lesbian pruhun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	álöltözet

Julia doesn’t know if her lighter is broken or if it’s the wind and the rain that keep killing the flame before it ignites her cigarette. It’s ride or die though, mister lighter: she desperately needs this smoke. No matter that after ten tries the hard plastic has painfully pressed into her thumb. It’s a logistically hard process because if the tobacco gets wet from the rain it’s ruined so she’s half hidden under her coat trying to shield it and create a wind free pocket of air to work it out. She’s so engrossed in the process, that she notices too late that someone leaning is over her and blocking out the rain.

Neat gentleman’s dress shoes stepped into her line of vision; with a skittish shock her head shoots up. It’s not like her to be caught off guard. Immediately her face is grabbed by a strong hand, squeezing her cheeks and holding her in place as the stranger leans in. Her heart is beating in her throat in a panic when slowly the realisation of what’s happening is washing over her. Under the wide brim of an old hat, it’s Erzsébet’s daring green eyes that are looking into hers while she’s pressing the end of an already lit cigarette against the useless thing that was dangling from the corner of Julia’s mouth.

  
  
They stand motionless waiting for the spark to catch, and perhaps also a little bit for Julia’s heart to stop racing. Erzsébet moves back with a grin “Why are you out dressed like _that_. You’re basically asking for unwanted attention!” she smiles an exasperated smile as she looks down from Julia’s wild hair, to her distressed shirt and short skirt. “You could get arrested for that haircut alone.” In answer Julia punches her arm: “Thanks for the light, cunt.”   
“I’m serious Julia! When smuggling for the resistance it’s best to look as little as a rebel as possible. Would it have killed you to wear a sensible skirt and done your hair up? We could’ve walked down the street like an inconspicuous couple on their way home. I thought you were supposed to be good at strategy?”

Julia steps away from her and arrogantly tosses her hair over her shoulder in Erzsébet’s direction. She’s acting flippant but deep down knows that the other woman is right. “Then what is up with your ridiculous get-up?” She takes a long drag from her cigarette and gives Erzsébet a quizzical look. She’s dressed in all men’s clothing, including a rain coat a couple sizes too big that makes her look boxy and hides any part of a feminine shape.

“This is not a ridiculous get-up! It’s a disguise. If I as a woman am out alone at evening, do you have any idea how often I’d be stopped in the street to ask where I’m going? As long as I don’t have to speak, I can walk the streets as a man. A poor office clerk just trying to get home. As a man you get the right to pass through the world invisibly.” 

There is a moment of silence.

“Yes, it would kill me. Looking like a fucking propaganda poster, fuck.”

“Well suck it up because I’m not driving to the hangar with someone who looks like she’s a waving flag that says ‘this car has contraband in it’”

Julia finishes her cigarette and stomps it out on the ground with a frustrated catty screech. She could kill Erzsébet when she’s right like that.

“Fine! I’m changing, fuck, you suck when you’re like this- almost like I’m talking to Roderich, fuck. You spent to long sucking his cock it seems like he has seeped into you.”

Erzsébet goes rigid in a way that Julia knows spells disaster and punches so she wastes no time and sprints back into the house as the other pursues, all the while cackling with laughter. Other tenants cast worried looks through barely cracked open apartment doors at what to them looks like the raving delinquent girl from the fifth floor being chased by a small but angry looking man but no one intervenes or tries to help her. Flight after concrete flight of stairs, all past identical doors, hiding prying eyes and tongues that stay mute for cries of help but might start wagging if the right person asks. That’s what life was in the DDR, everyone was constantly watched and being seen in return, eyes like a mass of hungry camara’s looking for any sign of trouble. Julia no longer cared, let them look. Let them see. See it all, the madness, the ugliness, a broken girl.

By the time the door closes behind Erzsébet they’re both winded and despite a few half-hearted punches against each other’s arms the dispute from downstairs seems forgotten. Despite Julia’s deliberate and performative display of punk and anarchy the flat immediately shows that it’s a posture she has taken on. Erzsébet knows, she’s known Julia long enough, and when she opens the fridge to steal some pickles from the jar and she finds the few sparse groceries lined up with military precision she’s confirmed in her analysis.

With all the relentless observation and control, one would try anything to get through it. You find a way of living through it, of even being a little happy. Strawberries still grow in summer after all. It seems that right now Julia needs to scream and risk jail by attending underground concerts. Erzsébet didn’t mind, it wasn’t a strange idea. If the world was rotten, shouldn’t they be rotten girls as well? Still the risk wasn’t the same for Julia as it was for others, for the humans screaming with her. Due to what they were. She was certain the government knew that their country was angry, was screaming. The sole reason Julia hadn’t been arrested yet was that they wanted to keep it a secret. This wasn’t a good look for the DDR. Guards might start whispering if they learned that the representation of their nation was in one of those cells.

Erzsébet bites her pickle and leans against the counter and observes Julia as she tries to make her some coffee from different near empty pots of instant kafféé. They’re letting her have her tantrum until she tires herself out, like a toddler in the supermarket, and comes back to the office with her tail between her legs. She thinks to herself as she watches the thin fidgety hands fumble with cups. Julia is searching for control, but even in rebelling she has none. Erzsébet wonders if the same is true for herself.

“Hey, Julia, go get changed already.” She nudges the other girl. “Sandor is not going to wait for us if we’re late we won’t have jeans and hashish.”

Julia rolls her eyes at the nickname and slides the half-assed coffee to her, takes a few steps towards the living room but stops in the door opening and without warning pulls of her shirt. Erzsébet can’t suppress a small gasp and Julia turns to her: skinny, underfed, muscle memory of a fighter, and no bra. She drops her pickle and Julia laughs at her shocked opened mouth. Perhaps she had underestimated Julia’s dedication to anarchy.

Their eyes meet and there’s a challenge in Julia’s. She steps closer with a calculated confidence that Erzsébet recognises from their sword duels. “What did you drop your pickle for Erzi? You’ve seen them before, right?”

Erzsébet blushes, that was unfair and below the belt. That time had been different! A soft exploration under their chemises everything appropriately hidden behind heavy curtains of their bed. She hadn’t seen them like this, in the stark light of a rainy Berlin afternoon mixed with the sputtering kitchen light. So stark, so clear, hard pink nipples betraying that the apartment was a little chilly.

Erzsébet closes the distance between them and puts her hands on Julia’s waist. She’s still a little at a loss for words and lets her questioning gaze travel from the other girl’s chest to her face.

“If we’re going to play lovebirds later you should be a little into me. To sell it.” Julia explains herself, the excuse thin and unnecessary.

Erzsébet feels Julia’s hands travel beneath her tan rain coat and pull her impossibly close. Nothing else needs to be said and she kisses her thin, hard mouth. Her fingers travel down the naked spine. She has kissed her before and each time there’s a few seconds where she’s shy. It doesn’t matter if it’s the first kiss, or the hundredth. No matter how brazen she was being before, Erzsébet knows she’s shy. She usually relaxes after being kissed enough but she looks like a rabbit in front of a wolf. Well, that’s what growing up where she did would do to a girl.

The nunnery seemed to have deeply ingrained that instant apprehension in Julia. ‘It’s ok’ Erzsébet mentally reassures her while continuing to slowly, softly kiss her and sure enough the girl seems to heat up in her arms. The tension disappears from the thin frame and Erzsébet can feel her smile into the kiss.

One of Julia’s hands escapes the coat and takes of Erzsébet’s hat, tossing it idly to the side. “Oh, good to have you home husband.” She jokes before flinging it to the side. Unaware of the sudden surge of happiness Erzsébet feels at that comment. She can’t quite explain why she felt it herself. Perhaps it’s more than _just_ a disguise. Perhaps she’d love to make a girl happy like that, as a husband. If she was only allowed. Right now, though, she may not be allowed but no one is stopping her.

She gives Julia a burning look and hears her mutter “oh shit” under her breath. Julia seems to realise the desire she has unleashed in Erzsébet. Who bends down and kisses those tempting little tits. Finally, her mouth is around a nipple and she can press her tongue against it. “Oh shit!” is repeated above her a little higher pitched now as she licks those poor cold nipples warm again.

Julia’s hands are in her hair, unpicking the pins that held her long braid up under the hat and freeing it. It is admittingly a relief that the heavy thing is no longer pulling on her scalp. Julia pushes Erzsébet’s face hard into her chest, her nose almost painfully pressed against her bony sternum. ‘Small tits are more sensitive, aren’t they?’ Erzsébet muses internally as she sucks down on the other nipple and feels Julia tremble under her hands.

She pauses her attention on Julia’s chest for a second as she slowly strokes up her thighs. She leans in, nearly kissing her but letting her gasp for her mouth. Opting instead to make eye contact as her hand wanders higher, higher.  
“Erzi wait!” Julia stammers but Erzsébet has already ran her fingers over her crotch, feeling damp through the dual layers of both her underwear and her netted stockings. Julia looks away, guilty like a child that has been caught with something it’s not supposed to have.

They pause for a moment, panting softly. Julia’s shyness can be almost infectious, Erzsébet feeling thoughts of guilt and doubt eat at her. At least there’s no church in socialism. “Well… you needed to take those clothes off anyway. So… it’s not a problem, right?” She whispers, unsure if they can proceed. She looks away when Julia answers that question for her. Clumsy hands are wrapping around her breasts over her neat, buttoned shirt. She looks back and Julia looks focussed, like a scientist experimenting with volatile substance. She decides not to break her concentration and rolls her thumbs over her nipples. Erzsébet involuntarily feels her muscles tighten between her legs at that touch.

“It’s a miracle you hid those so well. They’re fantastic.” Julia muses while playing with the breasts over the shirt. With a smile Erzsébet untucks her shirt and nods at her. She gets the hint and slips her hands under the shirt. Braless as well. Not as a punk statement, but to seem flatter. Julia squeezes, they’re just a little too big to fit her hands.

To Erzsébet’s surprise Julia leans in and kisses her neck, it’s surprisingly sensual and bolder than she thought the girl was feeling – she can’t help but moan in reaction. “I remember what they look like, the nipples are darker, browner and freckle’s all around your areolas. I thought about them a lot. Come, unbutton, I’ve missed them.” Julia tells her. She is pressing her hips against Erzsébet’s pelvis in such a way that makes heat rush down into her stomach and realise she doesn’t want to waste any time.

Erszébet can’t believe her ears at that frank admission. She briefly imagines Julia flicking her clit while thinking of her tits and her heart skips slightly. She pulls Julia’s hands out of her shirt and puts them on her buttons. She works on opening them and smiles when seeing the tits she just admitted to missing. She herself reaches around behind her back to undo the zipper on that godawful skirt and push down both skirt and tights. The skirt falls to the ground and the girl steps out of it but the tights sit awkwardly trapped around her ankles: she’s still wearing her boots.

The large white panties are a little wide on her hips and clearly show she’s wet for this. Erzsébet kisses her cheek with a light affectionate peck and lifts her up. There’s some light protest but it quiets when she sits Julia on the edge of the kitchen countertop. Dangerously close to their abandoned coffees. The little height difference puts her at the perfect height to kiss Julia’s tits again. This time though it’s a distraction because she’s slipping her hand down the girl’s underwear and slowly rubbing the wet slit she finds.

Julia yelps and sighs when she’s touched but spreads her legs for better access. They kiss, softly this time, as Erzsébet feels around with round petting motions for the small bump of her clit. She’s so wet, her fingers almost slip into her sometimes. It’s amazing, Erzsébet has been with other girls but her Jül has always been one of the ones that was absolutely soaking within minutes. That someone who was so repressed about sex could have their body betray them so never ceased to amaze her.

It was practiced almost, the way she knows how to get girls off, but not mechanic in approach. Rythmic and upward finger motions, a spare hand playing with her breasts and soft sweet kisses on her mouth. Nothing is more rewarding than feeling Julia tremble against her slightly with every touch that hits home. 

She takes a little moment to slide down her underwear and let it join her netted stockings around her ankles, equally trapped by her boots. There’s a frozen moment between them, their gazes never leaving each other but neither one uttering a breath, let alone a word as Erzsébet kneels. 

It’s almost like worship. She loves that thing that all girls are hiding beneath their skirts. So responsive when it is kissed, sweeter in its taste than what men have to offer and she loves this particular one even more. Her nose presses into fine blonde hairs and her tongue runs between her labia. It’s not the same as a kiss, it’s an art in and of itself. First licking, slow strokes all the way down, then sucking down on her clit, then a flat tongue pressed against it and rhythmic movements of her head.

Julia’s hands find their way onto her head and press her down in the same rhythm, sometimes almost a little painfully. That girl is all bones after all! Face in her breasts and you’re pressed against her sternum, face between her legs and your nose presses against her pubic bone. Oh, but the sweet sounds make Erzi very willing to deal with that. Helpless, almost greedy, she’s chasing a high against that loving mouth.

“Oh! Oh Erzi- I’ll-“

It takes her everything not to smile and keep going as Julia is squirming under her lips. She pulls her hair as she comes, doubling forward and whimpering. They sit like that for a few seconds. Both catching their breaths. Erzsébet now finally taking care of herself slightly, her hand between her legs, easing the need a little bit through her pants.

“I’ll do you next?” Julia offers with a sweet smile and gentle tone when she sees. She’s not ungrateful, and Erzsébet might be a gentleman but she shouldn’t be the only one having fun. Erzsébet seems to accept with a grateful smile and pops her button and zipper but then seems struck by a realisation.

“Fuck, we don’t have the time. Sandor. The delivery. He's not going to wait” Because while she’s sweet, Julia hasn’t had as much skill and practice with this sort of act. They get there, usually, but it always takes a little time for her to find exactly how Erzsébet likes to be touched, to not to go too fast, or too wet. Still, she is so full of desire now that she can’t just leave.

She stands up and has to think on her feet. She could… yes that’s it. “I’m sorry Julia I’m going to fuck you as a man.” The other looks at her a bit confused about what that means as Erzsébet is stepping on the back of her shoes to toe them off.

She doesn’t let Julia leave the countertop and drops her trousers and underwear simultaneously, stepping out of them. “aww, I wanted to see what underwear you were wearing.” Julia chimes in with a pout that Erzsébet eagerly kisses away. “Is that so, little pervert? Well, you can keep them after we’re done.” She teases and loves how her lover’s ears glow furiously red, tips peeking out of her pale blonde hair.

She positions Julia for what she has in mind. One of her own knees on the counter, and Julia’s leg on that side hoisted over her hip. Now the other seems to understand what’s going to happen because she only needs to lean forward slightly for their vulva’s to be pressed up against each other.

Julia kisses her while they get in position, then kisses down her neck to suck on her nipples but stops with a little gasp and looks down. Erzsébet is slowly moving against her and she feels it, Erzsébet’s clit. It’s big, big enough to peek out from between her labia, especially when she’s excited. Right now, it’s hidden by the dark bush of her pubic hair but Julia could feel it twitch against her and press right between her lips when she had sucked on her.

The wetness of Erzsébet’s cunt slicks up the process. Julia feels herself get horny again and she can’t really tell if it’s Erzi’s or her own that’s making them wet. Soon it becomes quite clear what ‘fuck you like a man’ meant. Erzsébet is riding against her, speeding up as she grinds into her. She’s clearly trying to be fast about it, getting the build-up out of her system.

They’re pressed so close together like this, breasts rubbing together, faces buried in each other’s necks. Julia draws Erzsébet in with her legs and between them, suddenly it feels like that night again, a century ago, playing and rubbing underneath soft nightshirts, heavy curtains giving them privacy. The curtains today are Erzsébet’s long brown curls, falling over them, and the big raincoat still hanging from her shoulders that shields what they’re doing from view. If anyone were to walk in right now, they might even think that the tired desk-clerk Erzsébet was posing as was very enthusiastically greeting his wife.

“Ah, fuck Erzsi- this is good-” Julia thinks to herself that they should skip right to this next time. Erzsébet answers in only a grunt. For a moment Julia tries to play with the other girl’s tits but it takes too much out of her core muscles and she unfortunately needs her hands to brace herself against the counter.

Erzsébet changes the angle slightly and starts growing a bit more desperate in her movements- Julia realises she’s getting off and that if she wants a second orgasm she should hurry, but somehow, she’s too distracted by just watching Erzsébet. She looks so dangerous and wild if she’s chasing her own pleasure. This is always how she’d like her Erzi best. Behind the layers of linen and lace, this was always slumbering right beneath the surface.

“Ah- Jul-” Erzsébet sighs with her lips pressed against her shoulder. Her hips shoot forward against her and her grip on the pale thighs tightens, leaving little half moons for her nails. Erzsébet presses into Julia with her entire being, impossibly close, and hard and pushing herself up on her tiptoe.

But after a second she relaxes with a shuddering breath and just leans against Julia softly, letting go of her. Julia pets her hair awkwardly, like she’s either comforting her, or telling her ‘good job’, both of which aren’t exactly the right sentiment right now but Erzsébet appreciates that she’s trying.

Erzsébet leans back with a satisfied smirk. “You’re the best wife, let’s get you dolled up and commit a federal crime.” Julia rolls her eyes and tries to bite her nose but Erzsébet dodges. “Hey, be a good girl Jülchen~!” She teases, which earns Julia landing a bite for real this time, softly but mean enough.

  
“Ow!”  
  


“I hate that nickname! You say it so- so- ugh.” What’s the word she’s looking for? “Like a man who’s about to deny me my sword in favour of embroidery.”  
  


“patronizing?”   
  


“Yes! That’s it, now let me out, you need to do your hair up again and I need to find a respectable dress.”

No one notices the couple making their way through the rain, or in the tram cart sitting arm in arm, nor when they get in the back of a friend’s car. They’re stealing kisses when they think no one’s looking. Just young love, a desk clerk and a respectable young girl.

**Author's Note:**

> \- While we share the same name (Jülchen is an abbreviation of Julia but a bit of an odd one) Nyo-Prussia isn't necessarily a character I strongly relate to and not a self-insert at all!
> 
> -references to them feeling like 'rotten girls' isn't lesbophobic, it's a reference to Sedmikrásky (Daisies) by Věra Chytilová. One of my favourite wlw movies I associate with this era (albeit admittedly Czech). Where two strange girls decide that since the world is rotten, they will be rotten too. and one of the characters Is called Julia as well.   
> Watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZh89-sfIx0&t=2212s
> 
> \- álöltözet (noun, Hungarian) disguise, masquerade


End file.
